Moving On and Letting Go
by ThePrinceAlwaysGetsTheGirl
Summary: Five years ago, Team Arrow fell apart. The team was dismantled and everybody went their separate ways. Some more than others. But now there is an old foe posing a new threat, and Oliver is the only one who can stop it. The only problem is Oliver isn't who he once was, and he may not want to return to the life he left behind. The life he's all but forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything and I think there might be a few different reasons for that. One is mainly that the world of Arrow, the real one, was changing so drastically and so quickly that I honestly couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. I guess I'm here now on a brand new story that is so completely different from all my other ones because I really needed a change. I'm really not happy with the turn Olicity has taken in their relationship and this is something I've been wrestling with. This doesn't mean I'm no longer an Olicity fan, this just means that I need something that is completely different for a while. I need a world that won't clash with the real one. I also got really tired of reading all the stories of Felicity leaving and making Oliver crawl back to her. That is something I needed to rid myself of. So without further ado...**

* * *

"Honestly it's like you don't even want to be a hero anymore!"

"I DON'T!"

This statement startled the Arrow Cave into silence. It was unlike Oliver to say something like that, especially to Felicity. But they were all there and they had all heard it. Everybody turned in that direction. Before this they had all been going about separate activities, pretending not to hear the things that were being said. But they couldn't pretend what was going on didn't include them too. For once Felicity Smoak was stunned speechless. She looked at Oliver as he sat down, frustrated. He looked done. And if she was being honest with herself, he had looked done for a while now. She noticed the droop in his shoulders and the tension in his brow. She saw the hard set to his jaw and the stiffness of his movements. All these things she noticed and didn't acknowledge. They had been doing well in relation to Arrow activity. It was quiet. Quiet enough that most of the time, the police handled the situation without any help from them. It was better than it had been in a very long time. And suddenly she could see the seriousness in his words. Maybe he didn't want to be the city's hero anymore, and maybe the city didn't need one anymore. But still she had to ask.

"What are talking about Oliver? What do you mean you don't want to be a hero anymore?"

He looked up at her fatigue clear in his eyes. "I'm tired Felicity. I've done this for a long time. Longer than everyone else on this team. You and I are the only two left from the original team. Diggle and Thea are retired. Roy's in hiding. Laurel's dead. We've come a long way since that dingy old basement, but this was never something that was supposed to last forever. I had a list of people and when I was done with that list, I was done. This started as a means to an end. I had accepted that this life I was choosing was probably going to end with me dying. I was okay with that. I might have come home but a part of me was still on that island. Then you and Diggle came and made me see that there was another way. A way for me to be a hero and save the city my father loved. You guys brought me back. But it's been years. I've done what my father asked me to do. I've saved this city and now I'm done. It's been so long since I've lived any semblance of a normal life. I want that. I've done my share and I deserve to live my life in peace."

By this time he had stood up and was addressing the whole team, who had all come closer, gathering around the table he had been sitting at. "A lot of good has come from this life, but there's also been a lot of bad. I've gained a lot of people over the years, but I've also lost so many. I don't want the bad to ever outweigh the good, but this life has a way of ruining things." He looked at Felicity as he said this. "It has a way of snuffing out the light in people. Of twisting them and corrupting them and making them completely unrecognizable. And I don't want that. Someone once told me that a man cannot live by two names. Today I've finally come to the decision that I want to be Oliver Queen. And that means I will no longer be the Green Arrow. I can't keep living this life where I have to be both. After tonight, I'm done. I'm hanging up the bow and putting away the suit. When my term as mayor ends next month, I'm leaving. I've spent too much of my life in the dark and it's time I tried finding the light again."

Felicity, stunned asked, "So that's it? All we've worked for, all we've built we're just done? Just like that?"

"Just like that." With these final words, the matter was decided. Slowly, the stunned team trickled out of the Arrow Cave, leaving Oliver the sole occupant. It was fitting in a way, that he should be the last to leave. He had started this and it was his responsibility to end it. He slowly walked room to room and turned off the lights. In the coming weeks, he would return periodically to pack up the things that would be shipped back to the members of the team. Old workout clothes and shoes, thing they had brought but left behind. He packed away the clothes he himself had brought while staying there. And he packed away the things that couldn't stay. As he gently pulled the hood of his suit up over the head of the mannequin, he gazed at the wooden box resting at it's feet. It was old and worn, the Chinese symbols faded and dull. He knew what was inside but was compelled to look in it one last time.

He opened the lid and found exactly what was expected. After all, he had place the items in there himself. In there were the remnants of the original bow. The pieces placed together in a small pile, resting on something equally important. Below the bow was his old suit. It was worn, the leather of the suit stitched neatly where Felicity had mended bullet and knife holes. Next to that the quiver he had used and the jar of grease paint. In this box were the remaining pieces of a large part of his past. The remains of the Arrow. Neatly folded and preserved. Just like everything else in the Arrow Cave. He closed the lid and stood, pushing it back into place. As he gazed around the Cave one last time, he marveled at the amount of suits. There were so many now. So many hero's inspired by the crusade he had started, and these were just the ones in Star City. He smiled as he thought about all the people he had come to know because of this part of his life, and he was grateful for the chance he had to experience it. As the light went out and the elevator doors closed, sealing the Arrow Cave in it's museum like state, Oliver couldn't help thinking that this might be the end of one life, but it was also the beginning of another.

* * *

 **Yup. I have no words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try to keep these updates semi-regular, because I want you guys to know that this stuff matters to me. I want to really try and see this through to the end. So here we go.**

* * *

The knocking startled her out of the task currently at hand. As she went towards the door, she couldn't help wondering who it would be at such a late hour. She looked through the peep hole before opening the door. Before her stood two people she had never personally met but whom she knew very well. One tall, blonde, muscular, wearing jeans, a simple white t-shirt, a worn leather jacket, and converse. The other, though similarly blonde, was very different. She was shorter, wearing blue skinny jeans, a light pink blouse, and a tan jacket. If she hadn't already known who she was the ponytail and shoes would have given it away. She was wearing panda flats.

Even though she knew exactly who these people were, she didn't know why they were here. And that worried her.

"Can I help you?"

"Maybe, we're looking for Oliver Queen."

"I'm sorry who are you?" They weren't getting anything from her until she got something from them.

"My name is Felicity Smoak, and this is my friend Sara Lance. We were friends with Oliver, and something's come up that we need to discuss with him."

"I'm sorry. He's not here, but I'd be more than happy to let you wait until he get's back." She put on a reassuring smile, but on the inside, she was nervous. What could possibly have come up that would bring them here? They accepted quickly, and followed her back to the living room. She noticed that their eyes immediately caught on the basket of laundry she had been folding minutes before they arrived. The basket of very small laundry. She moved it quietly before offering them both coffee. It provided her with something to do while we waited. As soon as she got back, she noticed neither of them had sat down.

"Please make yourself at home, he shouldn't be much longer."

They numbly looked around the room, taking it all in. It was filled with pictures. She noticed Felicity's eyes kept straying to one in particular. Her wedding photo. They were snapped back into reality by the door closing closely followed by the sound of her husband's voice.

"Hey Chloe, they were out of rocky road so I just got cookie dough. I hope that's alri-" His brow furrowed as he took in the two other women in front of him. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Well _honey_ , I had just been wondering the same thing."

* * *

 _4 years ago..._

He'd been gone for a year already. The news stations were still talking about the missing vigilante. There was a memorial for him in Star City to support those who assumed he had died and that was why he had disappeared. Most didn't suspect that he had simply moved on. After his term as mayor, Oliver Queen had moved to an unknown location and nobody had heard from him since. Well almost nobody.

"Thea you sound ridiculous. You're saying somebody petitioned the city for a funeral? Why? They aren't even sure he's dead."

"Well I mean he obviously isn't but all I'm saying is maybe it would be best for everyone to think he is."

His head throbbed at the use of all the ridiculous pronouns. Someone wanted to attend a funeral for the Green Arrow. If that's what the people of the city needed to move on then so be it, but he wouldn't be attending. He wasn't bitter about the life he left behind, but he wasn't desperate to go back. He had left it behind for a reason. Since leaving, he had changed. He was happier then he had been in a while, and he had finally gotten over everything he left behind. He no longer held the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was free. He continued walking down the sidewalk desperate for this conversation with his sister to end.

"Even so, I would never come to my own funeral."

As he turned the corner he slammed hard into something. Or rather _someone._ The women he had run into was short. He blonde hair cut neatly below her chin, her hazel/green eyes startled as the coffee in her hand was thrown onto her shirt. He caught her just before she tipped backwards onto the sidewalk.

"Thea I gotta go." He hung up on his sisters protest and started to help the women pick up her stuff. He started apologizing repeatedly saying it was all his fault.

"No really I'm fine. It's probably a sign that I shouldn't be drinking so much coffee anyway."

"Honestly, it's one hundred percent my fault. I am so sorry. Please let me buy you another one."

"It's alright I don't want to take up anymore of your time."

"Really it wouldn't be any trouble. I was headed there anyway. If you don't I'll just feel like a horrible person. You don't want that do you?"

She finally looked up to meet his eyes and smiled. She really was having a bad day and the man seemed so nice that she just couldn't say no. Plus he was a looker too. At least this way she'd get to look at him a little longer.

"Alright. One cup of coffee though."

"Perfect. My name's Oliver. Oliver Queen."

He stuck his hand out and she gladly accepted, giving it a firm shake.

"Chloe. Chloe Sullivan."

* * *

"What's going on? What are you two doing here?" Oliver was talking directly to them and he didn't sound happy. But, Chloe noticed, at least he was being quiet with his anger.

"Aren't you happy to see us? It's been five years Ollie."

"Of course I'm happy Sara, but it's why you're here that I feel the need to be defensive. I'm happy here.

The embodiment of confidence that is Sara Lance faltered as she smiled sadly at the picture on the mantle. The picture held a family that was happy. Really happy.

"You have kids." It was less a question and more a statement, and suddenly Oliver had a sad smile to match. In his previous life, kids were impossible. He would never have been around, and he was constantly in danger. One night he might not have come and years later, they wonder why they didn't have a daddy like everyone else. He didn't want that for his kids. Or Chloe. "Yeah, I do. Two of them."

"Three." Chloe interjected with a smirk.

"Well she already knew about that one. I was only counting the ones she didn't know about."

Chloe just rolled her eyes and took the empty mugs back to the kitchen. Oliver, having held the ice cream the whole time, followed her, leaving the two remaining women to follow like moths to a flame. As they filled into the kitchen, they all took seats around the center island. Chloe tried to keep from acknowledging the looks Oliver was giving her. She knew he wanted to know what was going on and what she knew of the situation, but she knew just as much as he did. Eventually Oliver broke the silence.

"Look, it's been five years. I'm not the same person I was. I don't know why you're here, but whatever it is, I don't think I can be much help."

Sara and Felicity were suddenly very tense now that they were back to the real reason they were here. They both glanced at Chloe who had a look on her face that removed all notions of them asking her to leave the room. It was Sara who finally spoke.

"It's Malcom Merlyn. He's back."

* * *

 **Please don't be afraid to review or PM any questions, comments, or concerns. I love hearing from you guys. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

It always seemed to be increments of five years that changed my life. Five years on the island, five years as a vigilante, and five years living a normal life. Either way something always came at the end of the five years that made change necessary, but this time I didn't want a change. I was happy and I didn't want _that_ to change. This was the one life I'd immediately felt at home in. There was no transition period where I had to figure out what I wanted or learn a whole new set of rules that I would make myself follow. I was semi-normal man with a happy life. Yet that number five, it haunted me. It was a curse. I was destined to always live a different life. As soon as the name Malcolm Merlyn left her mouth, I knew this was the end of the normal life I had tried to live. I could see the change in Chloe's shoulder. She felt the shift in control. Up until this moment we held all the cards, but she knew as well as I did what would happen now that Merlyn was back, our family wasn't safe. No one was.

* * *

 _Three years ago..._

Today was the day. My sister straitened the tie I was wearing and smoothed her hands over my shoulders. She smiled at me brightly as she turned and looked at both of us in the mirror. She was all smiles and happy dances today. It made me really glad she was here. Made me think less about all the people that should be here but aren't. She was practically vibrating with excess energy, and by the time someone knocked on the door, I was wondering is she was going to start bouncing off the walls. She hugged me tightly, before running off.

I got into my position, standing next to two close friends I had gained when I met Chloe and waited patiently for the moment to finally arrive. As the music started and everyone stood, my eyes stayed glued to the door as my sister and one other woman came out. I wasn't too concerned with them, it was the woman after them that truly took my breath away. She was beautiful. Even more beautiful then the day I met her. She was ethereal. She walked towards me slowly as everyone watched on. Her dress was a stunning white that only seemed to enhance how amazing she looked. As she finally reached me, I took her hand immediately.

As everyone sat down, the priest's voice rang out. "We are gathered here today..." I blocked most of it out. I know I spoke when asked and said what was required, but the whole time I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I didn't react until the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." Everyone cheered and clapped, but I couldn't be bothered, I was entirely focused on her. Mrs. Chloe Sullivan-Queen.

* * *

It was like someone had flipped a switch. One moment we were sitting there, staring at each other, the next we were in action. Chloe was up and opening cupboards taking out bug out bags and a laptop. Meanwhile I was across the room pulling a black duffle bag out of a panel in the wall. I turn to see Chloe typing something into the microwave and I go to join her. I reach her just as a long thin panel just below the edge of the counter pops out with a small click. She pulls it out and is immediately piecing together one of the two 9mm glocks that were dismantled and placed there for emergencies. If it weren't for the situation, I would almost laugh at the sight of my tiny 5'5 wife slipping a loaded pistol into a diaper bag. Our eyes meet briefly as we pause, and then we're off again.

I barely slow down on my way to the to the stairs as Chloe turns the key to the office. She looks me dead in the eyes as she speaks. "Get the kids and call Clark, I'm contacting Watchtower."

"Two steps ahead of you." I call down to her, now half way up the stairs. My burner cell is already out as I reach the top. I hit one on the speed dial, and wait until the ringing stops, but I don't wait for the person on the other end before speaking. "This line isn't secure, we've been compromised. Meet at rendezvous point 23 in two hours."

* * *

 _Chloe POV..._

By the time I reached the living room after leaving the office, Felicity and Sara were standing in the living room with frustrated looks on their faces while they talked quietly. I could tell they weren't a fan of our get up and go attitude, but it's not like we were having fun here. We were literally up rooting our whole lives. By the time anyone got wind of where we had been living the past three years, a team of people will have already been through here and removed any trace of our life here. They didn't realize that this visit, meant that we would never come back to this house. This part of our lives is over.

I hear something thumping down the stairs and I turn to see my son walking slowly down the stairs with his Sippy cup hanging next to him, banging on each step as he walks. He's seems to be in that weird stage of being awake where all he can do is yawn and rub his eyes. I go to meet him at the bottom and pick him up. He immediately sets his head down on my shoulder and starts to dose off again.

It seems that by this point, Sara is pretty much done because she starts questioning my quietly. "What is going on here?"

"We're getting ready. You all might as well get ready, as soon as he gets back down here, we'll be leaving."

"Leaving?" Felicity says, "Where are you going?"

"You're a smart girl Felicity. Just think about it. If you all knew where to find us, so does he. It's only a matter of time before we've got him knocking down our door. You bought us some time by warning us, but odds are this was all part of his plan. He made it known to you that he was back and you came to us. If he didn't want us to run, he would have done something by now. I have no doubts that everything that is happening now is going exactly according to his plan. He's made his first move. From this point on, it's anyone's came. He knew that strategically, we're at a disadvantage here. That means we have to go."

"Yeah, but go where?"

By this point Oliver had made his grand re-entrance. Carrying our daughter asleep in his arms with a duffle bag on each shoulder. He answered the question for me.

"Home."

* * *

 **I think we all know where this is headed. Literally. I think most of you know where the next chapter will be taking place.**


End file.
